Reflexia
by lagseeing1123
Summary: Naruto needs to practice reflex examination and there's no one better to help than his boyfriend Kiba. So as not to get his boyfriend bored, Naruto tweeked the examination into something more sexy leading to something even more SEXy. Warnings: Rated M. Yaoi. Lemon. PWP. NaruKiba. Language. Has a SEQUEL called ELECTROTHERAPY.


Reflexia

"Kiba, I really need your help on this one." Naruto said to his boyfriend, Kiba.

"What is it this time?" the brunet asked.

"I have my practicals for tomorrow and I really need to practice. We're doing neurological evaluation and the only one that I haven't mastered is the reflex portion." the blond explained.

"You mean you're still not done with the neuro-something evaluation?" asked Kiba, remembering that Naruto has been studying about the topic for the past week.

"Yeah. The one I practiced on you last week was the cranial nerves testing. Reflex is the last part and it's a little more difficult than the others. So, will you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you. Well as long as you keep me interested. The last evaluation you practiced was boring." the brunet crossed his arms as he complained.

"I know, I know. But Kiba, I promise this one will be a lot different, if you know what I mean." Naruto raised an eyebrow. This instantly got Kiba's attention. Whenever Naruto does that it usually means only one thing. Kiba couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay let's do this." agreed the brunet.

"Just sit down on top of that table." Kiba sat down while Naruto went to his bag and got something that looked like a small hammer.

'Don't tell me he's going to hit me with that thing.' Kiba thought in a bit of worry.

"Okay. So this is a neurohammer. It's made of rubber so don't fret." Naruto introduced the device and assured his boyfriend that it's safe. Kiba exhaled in relief.

"Oh, that's reassuring. Carry on with the evaluation then." Kiba gave the go signal.

"The first thing we're going to test are your DTRs, or Deep Tendon Reflexes. This will be to see if there are any abnormalities and to know if there are any possible lesions in your Central Nervous System and whether it is an Upper Motor Neuron or Lower Motor Neuron lesion." the blond explained professionally as if the script has been replayed over his mind for lots and lots of time.

"Geez, any of those won't make any sense to me if I were common people. I'm studying to be a vet so I may understand some of the terms." Kiba pointed out.

"Just let me talk Kiba. They're part of the script." Naruto retorted somewhat annoyed because Kiba cut his momentum and well rehearsed lines.

"No. If you're going to be telling that to a real patient then they'll get a nosebleed from your jargon salad. Try rephrasing it in layman's term." the brunet suggested.

"Fine." Naruto's shoulders dropped as he lost their argument. "This is a neurohammer and I will be performing some tests on you to check the integrity of your Nervous System and check for signs of abnormalities so we can know what to address."

"I'd say that will be a pass." Kiba gave him a thumbs up. The blond just rolled his eyes in return.

"Moving on, I'm going to use the neurohammer to tap on certain tendons on your body and check for the reflex. Just do what I say and we'll be done shortly."

Naruto moved towards Kiba and held Kiba's right arm and positioned the shoulder at about 90 degrees and the elbows dangling down.

"Now Kiba, what I want you to do is to relax. Don't use your arm muscles. Give your weight to me." Naruto shook Kiba's right arm to check if it was in fact relaxed. But Kiba was a stubborn one and the arm kept giving resistance. Naruto let go of his hold and the arm stayed suspended in the air.

"Kiba I told you to relax. If I let go of your arm, it should fall down. Now, relax." he ordered. He shook it again and let it fall down. It fell down limply but Naruto caught it. When he deemed it relaxed enough, he palpated for the triceps tendon and positioned the tip of the neurohammer over it and gave it a tap. No response. He gave it another tap but still the elbow remained dangling.

"Uhm, forgive my asking Naruto but, is something supposed to happen?" Kiba asked innocently.

"You're not relaxed enough." the blond said. It was the most probable cause that he could think of why he couldn't elicit the reflex. "I need something to distract you."

"Ooh, something to distract me huh? Maybe... your tongue will work." Kiba suggested.

"Not that Kiba! I'm serious here. My tongue can wait for later. Just look away and clench your teeth and left fist or squeeze your knees together. Concentrate on that." With Kiba concentrating on other things, any resistance that might be given to the arm Naruto was holding will be diverted to the left side and therefore will in theory make sure the right side will stay relaxed. Simple Jendrassik maneuver(1).

"Why would I want to look away when I have such a good view of you?" Kiba grumbled.

"Just do it Dogbreath." Naruto's patience was getting thin. It was bad enough that he couldn't elicit the reflex from Kiba. If he can't elicit the reflexes on the practicals, he'll surely get a failing mark. That's why he needed to make sure he can do it.

"Fine, fine." Kiba whined at Naruto's stinginess. How was Naruto expecting him to look away when he, Kiba's sexy blond boyfriend is just there in front of him?

Concentrating, Naruto once again tapped on the tendon and finally elicited a response. It was a small response but the elbow extended slightly and even Kiba got surprised by what happened.

"Whoa my elbow just freakin' moved. On its own! Did you see that Naruto?" Kiba spoke excitedly.

"Of course I saw it Kiba. It has been what I was wanting to elicit you know, so yeah, I definitely saw it."

"Ah I get it. So that is what you call a 'reflex', right?"

"Yup. Now, let's move on to the others."

There were 6 basic DTRs Naruto needed to test. The first was for the Triceps, which he already did but then there're the Biceps, Brachioradialis, Patellar, Hamstring and Achilles tendons.

"There're more? Naruto, I though you said this is not going to be boring. I'm getting bored if you do just this even if I got a little excited with the first one." the dog lover protested. This was definitely not what he had in mind when Naruto raised an eyebrow to him and told him this would be 'different'.

"Stop over exaggerating." Naruto leaned to Kiba's ear and huskily said to him. "The good part comes later. And it involves one of us being on top of the other. So just wait my little Kibbles and you'll get you reward." Naruto pulled away, tousling Kiba's hair in the process.

Kiba shivered at his boyfriend's seductive voice that most of the time turns him into jelly. He loved how much a seme Naruto could be and though he wouldn't want to admit, he's not bothered by a little how much Naruto can affect him and how he liked being dominated by the blond. He's definitely looking forward for later once Naruto starts to fuck him out of his mind.

"Now let's move on to the good part shall we?" Naruto said with a small smirk.

"I'm looking forward to it." Kiba licked his lips.

"No more ethics Kiba. You're right this is boring and I don't think I can hold on much longer either." Naruto grabbed Kiba on his waist and forcefully attacked his lips with his own, earning a low moan from the brunet. Forget the practice for the practicals. "God you taste so good." he breathed out.

"Let's take this to the bed shall we?" Kiba suggested.

"Yours or mine?"

"Yours. We've already soiled mine last week." the brunet reminded him. They were roommates so they have two beds though they always sleep together.

"Okay." Both boys made their way towards Naruto's bed, unable to keep away from each other and managing to exchange sloppy kisses on the way to the bed that was just like 2 meters away.

Naruto pinned Kiba down on the bed and with shaking hands pulled Kiba's shirt off. He immediately dove down and attacked his boyfriend's nipple while his hand caressed the well-toned abs of the brunet. From just under Kiba's nipple, he ran his hand lightly, just skin to skin with almost no pressure down to the brunet's navel. When he saw that the muscles there contracted, he smiled and gave a normal reflex score for Kiba.

"That's a normoreflexic grade for you Kiba." he informed.

"What?" Kiba gave a confused look.

"I mean just now. I was testing your upper abdominal reflex. It's a superficial reflex and it's part of the reflex evaluation but I've decided to incorporate it in our more intimate activities so as not to keep you bored." He captured the hardened bud once again after his explanation making Kiba gasp.

"So you... mean you're still practicing for your practicals?"

"In a way. Now just keep quiet and let me pleasure my little uke." With that, Naruto dove once more and attacked the other nipple, biting on it lightly but carefully. He didn't want to accidentally tear it off. Kiba couldn't help but squirm under him as he lifted his hips up and tried to grind as much as possible against his lover's hips. Naruto on the other hand slowly moved down from the nipple to Kiba's abs and licked on it as if he was doing his examination.

"Ahh Naruto..." Kiba moaned. His abs was so sensitive and every warm, wet and light touch of Naruto's tongue elicited his reflexes and his abs was contracting like crazy.

"You're more responsive when I use my tongue. They should probably write this down on the physical examination books." Naruto said.

"Naruto please don't tease me anymore. Just fuck me already." Kiba begged. He couldn't take it anymore. This was just too much torture. Ever since Naruto suggested about the reflex exam and gave him the eyebrow raise, Kiba's mind was already filled with the different positions they were going to take.

"Just wait patiently my little puppy. Fucking you is also part of the evaluation." Naruto pulled up and sat on Kiba's thighs. He lifted off his shirt and after throwing the article to who knows where, he grabbed for Kiba's pants and unbuttoned it. Slipping both his hands and grabbing the boxers along, he slid them off of his lover in one pull, leaving Kiba bare naked under him and presenting a beautiful sight of his 8 inch erection.

"My Kiba's so hard for me. Your cock is leaking."

"Naruto please, just..."

"What is it Kiba? You want me to do something for you?" Naruto asked, faking a little innocence.

"Yeah, you know..."

"But I don't know what you could possibly mean. Come on, tell me Kiba. What do want me to do for you?" Naruto couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed teasing Kiba and dominating him. That is because Kiba always let him.

"Naruto just please... it's embarrassing to say." Naruto chuckled at Kiba's words. Here he was saying a while ago 'Fuck me' but when it comes to asking for blowjobs, he's becoming like Hinata.

"Just say it babe. And I'll give it to you."

"Suck me Naruto. Please." Kiba said in a very soft voice, only possible to be heard since it was quiet.

"There. Was that so hard to say?"

Soon Naruto went for Kiba's inner thighs and licked it from bottom to top, with him looking at Kiba's face and making sure to watch all the expressions he was making, all because of Naruto. With each lick, Naruto could see Kiba's balls lifting up, just the response he wanted to test. He may have done this with Kiba before but it's only now that he paid more attention to what happens to each of his actions. Having a boyfriend sure came in handy when you have to do something you can't with your lab partners and Naruto was very curious if what was taught is true.

"Nice cremasteric reflex Kiba. It's so fun watching your balls going up with every lick I make into your inner thighs. And the smell of your cock, it's so intoxicating." The brunet responded with moans and groans, unable to make comprehensible words. Naruto tried it this time with his hands, his smooth palms lightly touching over the brunet's thighs as he stroked up and down. Kiba's nerves were firing like crazy at the stimulation.

Then Naruto continued his licking up to Kiba's balls, catching the jewels with his mouth as he lightly sucked on them. Kiba was writhing in bed and he firmly gripped on Naruto's blond locks. The sensations were too overwhelming and he's going to explode if he doesn't control himself. Despite the little pain from the tugging on his hair roots, Naruto continued his ministrations and licked Kiba's hard cock from base to tip and swallowed the shiny red head gleaming with precum. With mastered concentration, Naruto slowly engulfed more and more of his lover's cock, his gag reflex already overridden. And now all of Kiba's 8 inch monster was fully sheathed in his mouth down to his throat.

He started to suck on it as he bobbed his head up and down in a slow, agonizing rhythm. Naruto liked teasing his little uke and as much as Naruto hated to admit, he was a sucker for cocks, literally. He loved giving blowjobs and Kiba was always willing to let him do it. But there's only one thing he liked doing more and that is fucking Kiba's hot and tight ass so hard he'll be bed bound for a day.

Due to the slow movements of Naruto's mouth on his cock, Kiba was getting frustrated and instinctively his hips started to thrust upwards and slammed his cock deeper into Naruto's throat. Naruto may love giving blowjobs but he was not fan of having his mouth fucked and right now Kiba was treating his mouth like a hole to be screwed. So the blond pinned Kiba's hips down and gave a glare to his lover. Kiba gave an apologetic look in response but also a look that pleaded Naruto to up things a bit.

The blond understood so he sucked more fervently and increased his pace. Either that or get fucked in the mouth so he chose the former. He sucked, bobbed his head, stroked Kiba's shaft up and down and hummed in combination. It was too much for Kiba to handle and the brunet found himself nearing his limit.

"Naruto I'm gonna... Ahh. Naruto!"

Kiba shook violently as his orgasm washed over his entire body. His load shot out from his cock and directly into Naruto's eager mouth. The blond lapped up all of his lover's cum and as he withdrew his mouth from Kiba's cock with a pop and a line of cum and saliva connecting the head to his lips, he made sure that his lover was watching before swallowing the brunet's cum.

Kiba's eyes were already half lidded, still in the hazy effects of his orgasm when he watched the erotic actions of his boyfriend. He knew what was coming next. It was always like this. Time to get ready now.

"Help me with this Kiba." the blond asked from his lover, motioning for him to remove his pants. Kiba sat up and kissed Naruto as he snaked his hands around Naruto pants and started to remove them. Somehow even with their tangled limbs, they were able to remove them and Kiba was greeted with his seme's 9 inch dagger(2), as the blond liked to call it. Naruto has already removed his own shirt while Kiba was busy with removing the pants. Soon enough, the brunet was pushed back again and Naruto lifted up his hips, exposing the puckered entrance that was soon to be acquainted with the 'dagger'.

Naruto brought a finger into his mouth and collected the remaining drips of cum that surrounded his lips. Spreading Kiba's legs, he slowly pushed a cum coated finger into Kiba's hole, making the brunet squirm a bit from the intrusion.

"Hey, you wanna use some lube?" Naruto thoughtfully asked. Yeah he may be too dominant when it comes to Kiba but still that didn't mean he didn't care if the brunet got hurt. He loved him too much for that.

"No it's okay. You know I like it rough anyway. And besides, I've already prepared myself earlier." Kiba explained.

"You're such a slut Kiba. You like fingering yourself when I'm not around huh? I have to teach you a lesson then." Naruto said with a sadistic voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto but it's been three days since we last had sex."

"You should have just said so and we could have had it. But it's okay. I was only kidding. I think it's hot that you finger yourself thinking about me. I am the one you were fantasizing about when you touch yourself right?" Naruto gave a questioning look.

"Of course it's you who I think about. Now please just put it in already. I've been waiting for so long I may have to pin you down and ride you."

"As much as that sounds good, I think I want to be the one on top of you doing the work. I need the exercise to keep my body in shape. So let me just get something from my lab bag." Naruto pulled out the finger in Kiba's hole. He wasn't taking any risk and he wanted Kiba well prepped up. And also there's this one last reflex he needed to test.

Naruto reached out to his duffel lab bag containing the different materials and instruments they use in his premed course.(3) Fumbling through the bag he grabbed a bottle of gel that was obviously made for other purposes.

"You know, I would usually say to my future patients that they should only feel the coolness of the gel or just mild prickling sensations but I guess it won't be the same for this one." he told Kiba.

"Hey what kind of lube is that and what's it doing in your lab bag?" Kiba asked curiously. Seriously what if others found lubricant on his bag?

"It's not really lube Kiba. This is Ultrasound gel(4) that they use in, well when they use the ultrasound machine, whether diagnostic or intervention purposes. Don't worry this is water based and perfectly safe for the skin." Naruto squeezed the bottle directly above his fingers and the bottle made a farting sound which made Kiba laugh softly.

"It's kind of near empty so..."

"Yeah, yeah just get on with it Naruto. I'm losing patience here." warned the brunet.

He inserted a gel coated finger once again, but only one for now. When he felt Kiba relax, he again took Kiba's once again hard erection in his mouth and squeezed the head using his lips. He felt Kiba's anal sphincters constricting on his finger and once again, eliciting the reflex he wanted to test.(5) He's so not going to fail tomorrow's practicals. Well if he remembers to do it in the proper way that is.

He added two fingers and scissored them, stretching Kiba wide. Pushing deeper, he probed for that spot he knew all too well from memory.

"Ahhh!" Kiba moaned.

Jackpot. Naruto continued to stretch the hole that would soon be the sheath of his dagger. He would brush on Kiba's prostate every so often making the brunet grip hard on the bed sheets and moaning incoherent words.

"Naruto that's enough." It sounded more like an order than a go signal. Kiba's really on his limits. "Please just fuck me now or else I'm gonna cum again and I don't wanna cum unless your dick is inside my ass."

"Okay, okay." Naruto chuckled at how Kiba sounded desperate for him to shove his cock inside him. He pulled the fingers slowly and moved closer. Kiba spread his legs widely as Naruto aligned his cock into the impatiently awaiting entrance.

Even after all Kiba had said, there was still this part of Naruto that wanted to play for a little bit, see what reaction he's going to get from his lover.

"Now, this is called the 'Dagger' and I'm going to be using it to bring you intense sensations of pleasure." Naruto started and watched Kiba's facial expressions and it looks like he was not happy about the delay so Naruto let the tip of his cock slowly sink into Kiba's ass but not deep. Gaining a little confidence now that Kiba seemed to calm down a bit, Naruto continued his script.

"You should feel coolness from the gel, then intense burning then aching sensation but after that numbness from the pain because all you're going to feel is how good it is how I slam into you and abuse your prostate and make you cum all over our stomachs because I'm just that…" (6)

"Damn it just stop that rambling and fuck me Uzumaki!" Kiba shouted as he used his legs to pull Naruto closer, making the blond's cock go balls deep and hit Kiba's prostate dead on.

"Ahhh!" Kiba moaned in bliss. Naruto didn't delay anymore this time as he picked up the pace, seeing that Kiba was really well prepped up and did not need the time for any further adjusting to his size. He maintained a steady rhythm leaving Kiba almost obtunded. The pressure of Kiba's legs on Naruto's back slowly faded as the dog boy lost his energy as all that was left in his mind was how good Naruto's cock felt as it slid in and out of him and how every pressure on his prostate was shooting pleasurable sensations through his spine.

"God, harder Naruto! Ahh faster!"

"Kiba, ahh!" Naruto couldn't help but arch his back and grab on Kiba's waist tight enough to leave bruises from all the sensations he was feeling. "You like that Kiba?" he asked breathily.

"Fuck yes! Just keep going. Fuck me harder, deeper!" Kiba groaned. He was already sweating like an iceberg teleported to Venus. It was really a wonder how he was still able to speak properly when he tried.

"Oh I'm gonna fuck you so hard, 'El Impoluto' wouldn't even compare even with her mighty ram." Naruto referenced from a certain game. (7)

"El wha…" Kiba wanted to ask but dismissed it. It wasn't important. What was important is if Naruto could keep to his promises. And he did. The pace increased steadily and indeed Kiba was fucked harder, deeper and faster and not so soon he's going to explode.

"Nar… Naruto I'm close."

"Me too Kiba." Naruto panted then he grabbed hold of Kiba's dick as started pumping. With enough practice he was able to keep the rhythm of his hips and his hands. And not seconds too long their release came almost at the same time making them scream their lover's name as their orgasms took them.

"Naruto!"

"Kiba!"

Kiba came only a few seconds before his lover and shot his cum so hard it reached their faces and lined their stomachs. For a few seconds, Kiba's sphincters contracted too making an ever tighter hold to Naruto's cock and thus sending him also into his release as he shot his load inside his lover.

Soon afterwards, Naruto's thrusting died down as he collapsed beside Kiba, panting heavily and in need of as much oxygen as he can. He pulled out of his lover and embraced him tightly.

"I think that was… the best sex… I ever had… with you... yet." the blond said in between his deep breathing.

"I could say… the same thing." Naruto leaned in closer and Kiba met him halfway and they shared a warm kiss. After pulling back, Naruto stuck out his tongue and traced at all the cum that covered Kiba's face and swallowed what he managed to collect.

"You're really a slut for my cum you know that." Kiba pointed out.

"I know, I know. And you're really a slut for having cock slammed down into your ass." Naruto retorted.

"Only because you make me feel so good."

"I think we should always do this. You know, long foreplay and preparations. It feels so much better when your patience is at its limits."

"I don't really like delaying but yeah you're right, it does feel a hell lot better than normal sex." Kiba agreed.

"I love you Kibbles." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"I love you too… Fishcake." Kiba playfully teased.

"Hey what did I say about calling me that huh? It's not very endearing." Naruto reprimanded.

"Yeah but you call me Kibbles and it's dog food."

"But Kibbles sounds cute and fishcake is in no way…" Kiba cut him off with a kiss and soon Naruto's upset with the 'fishcake' name faded away.

"You ready for round two?" Kiba asked.

"You bet I am."

"I'm gonna ride you."

"Then saddle up cowboy."

A/N: My first NaruKiba lemon and I think this is my favorite so far. I got the idea of the story when we had our neurologic evaluation topic two weeks ago. All the reflex evaluation here is real although tweaked for sexual purposes. So what do you guys think? Please review since I'm so excited about this story. I'll update FMA X Naruto and Battle for Naruto next week.

And also for NaruSasu fans. I highly recommend reading A Bundle of Promises by Infinite Vibrance. Go save some baby pandas.

Link to Sequel: s/11872996/1/Electrotherapy

(1) Jendrassik maneuver is anything done to distract a patient when performing reflex testing to make sure the muscle of the tendon being tested is relaxed because if it is contracted, reflexes won't be elicited. Clenching teeth, making a fist, looking away and squeezing the knees together are just a few. And also, what Naruto did to Kiba's triceps tendon is basically the same as when the doctor taps your patellar tendon on your knees and then they kick in response, just on a different part of the body.

(2) I got the 'Dagger' name from Adistoria's story Conquest. I didn't ask permission so maybe I'll inform them later. Yeah but I don't ask Kishimoto for permission either.

(3) If you're wondering what course Naruto is taking, it's Physical Therapy, the same course I am taking.

(4) I don't know if you could actually use Ultrasound gel as lube but I've searched the net and others said it was fine since it's water based and supposed to be safe for skin. I don't know if it's effective because I don't do that.

(5) Bulbocavernosus reflex usually done when checking for anal sparing in Spinal Cord Injury patients with spinal shock. Done by squeezing the glans penis that should elicit a reflex of anal sphincter contraction. A finger is inserted in the rectum to feel for the contraction. In females, an in-dwelling catheter is used as the stimulus by sliding it in then out of the vagina.

(6) This script is taken from when using cryotherapy modalities. The real script is, "This is an ice (or cold pack, anything cold) and we'll be using it to decrease pain (or inflammation). You will feel intense cold that will turn into a burning then aching sensation. Then you should feel numbness." Numbness so no pain.

(7) El Impoluto is a ship, the only Man o' War in Assassin's Creed Black Flag with a very huge naval ram that wrecks ships in its path. Though it was eventually sunk by Edward Kenway. And I still haven't done that in the game. El Impoluto does heavy damage with that ram of hers. El Impoluto means 'the impollute'.


End file.
